Vaya cosas las que desea Miku x2 Ahora le toca a Luka
by Ykanon
Summary: Venganza. Dulce venganza. Para Luka estas palabras solo podían significar una cosa: Darle una probada de su propio chocolate a su A-mor-ci-to de cabellos aguamarina. Esta es la secuela de "Vaya cosas las que desea Miku", así que si leíste la primera parte no te puedes perder la segunda, que trae premio incluido y todo.


Se los ruego, perdónenme, no pude resistir expresar mis pervertidas ideas en este One-shot que es la secuela de " **Vaya cosas las que desea Miku"**. De nuevo se los pido: ! No me vayan a matar…¡

Demore mucho por culpa de la Universidad. Esta demandando demasiado tiempo de mí, ni siquiera tengo tiempo de dormir, pero bueno, aquí esta la "Continuación" del Fic. Lo tenia listo antes del 23 de junio pero no lo pude publicar, discúlpenme T.T …

 *****ADVERTENCIA*****

Hay Futa y lolicon, si no te gustan estos géneros será mejor que no leas este Fic, además tengo que advertirles que el lenguaje puede ser un poco fuerte.

¡Y recuerden que los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen!

 **Vaya cosas las que desea Miku x2 ~ Ahora le toca a Luka**

-Espera Luka, ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Estaba gritándole a la persona que en estos momentos tiraba de mi camisa.

\- Jeje sabes muy bien lo que vamos a hacer A-mor-ci-to. – Podía oír su sonrisa maquiavélica.

\- ¡No!... ¿Sabes que estas a punto de cometer un delito?- Estaba intentando a cualquier costo evitar que Luka se las descobrara.

\- Si yo cometo un delito ahora mismo, sería tan delincuente como tú, o ¿se te olvido lo que me hiciste? – Aun diciendo esas palabras seguía sonriendo. – Además yo solo te voy a dar todo mi amor.

\- Lukaaa. – Intente decir antes de divisar la habitación, sabía que cuando entrara por esa puerta no habría poder sobre la tierra que me salvara.

No le costó nada a Luka arrastrarme por el lugar pues en cuestión de segundos atravesamos aquella puerta y por acción uno de los pies de Luka esta se cerró detrás de nosotras.

Luka me soltó y me dio un abrazo por la espalda oprimiendo su cuerpo contra mí.

\- Miku… Te amo… Te amo mucho – Soltó esas palabras tan repentinamente que hizo que me sonrojara.

Yo no respondí.

Estaba segura de que el hecho que no le respondiera a mi novia la había entristecido ya que el amarre del abrazo se hizo totalmente débil, hasta el punto que me soltó por completo.

Volví a verla. -¿Lu-Luka?.- Dije con nerviosismo.

\- ¿M-Miku no me ama? – Pude escuchar claramente lo que había susurrado.

-¡LUKA!... Luka no digas eso, y-yo te amo más que a mí misma.-Dije acercándome a ella, con las manos extendidas para darle un abrazo.

\- ¿Entonces porque no me respondiste?...- Levantó la vista y sus ojos me estaban hipnotizando, azules… azules como el cielo. –Responde Miku.

\- Es que si decía de una vez que te amaba me harías demasiadas cosas pervertidas, pero yo realmente te amo. – levante el tomo de voz al decir lo último.

\- ¿Enserio?¿Solo es eso? – Decía Luka con una expresión de cachorrito.

\- ¿ _Solo eso?_ \- Pensé yo – Ehh.. Si solo eso…

-Ohhh, entonces… ¡Estabas en lo cierto, porque te voy a hacer muchas cosas pervertidas!- Hay esta esa cara de sádica que aterraría a cualquiera, no me quiero ni imaginar que perversiones estará maquinando ahora mismo en su cabezota de RST: Reina Sádica en su Trono.

\- ¡BIPOLAR!… ¡Eres Bipolar!... – Grite.

\- Pero a esta Bipolar es a quien amas- Sonreía mientras sacaba el frasquito con la "Pócima" de su bolsillo. -

-*Suspiro**Suspiro*- Ya solo me quedare a esperar el deseo o los deseos que pida Luka.

\- Ummm… ¿Qué debería pedir?...-Tenia una mano en su barbilla y la que sostenía el frasquito; alrededor de su cintura. –Ohhh ya se…- Ella estaba riéndose solita.-

-A ver sorpréndeme Luka – Pensé en voz alta con desgano.

\- Jajaja conque sí… Entonces… - Abrió en frasco y con el gotero tomo un poco del líquido y vertió unas gotas en su boca. – Deseo tener un pene con el que pueda darle mucho amor a mi amada novia.

Me levante de donde estaba por reflejo, y mire muy fijamente hacia ella.

\- También… - Tomo más liquido del gotero. – También deseo que Miku se vuelva una Loli que ronde por los doce.-

-Lukaa…- Estaba atónita…Esta Luka de verdad que se las iba a descobrar y me iba a pagar con la misma moneda.

 **LUKA**

\- Esto lo hago por am-…- No pude completar la fase debido a un dolor muy agudo en mi entrepierna. Sentía algo de angustia por lo que le estaba pasando a mi cuerpo. Involuntariamente sitie ambas manos sobre mi pantalón, justamente en el área de mi entrepierna. – Ugh-h. Dia-diablos-s…- Podía sentir como esa área de mi cuerpo empezaba a palpitar. Intente oprimir mis manos más sobre esa área, buscando que de una manera u otra el dolor disminuyera… - Mierda… Guahh… Mierda, esto es doloroso*suspiro*… - Algo estaba creciendo… Un pequeño bulto estaba creciendo; conforme pasaban los segundos se hacía más grande, hasta que me sentí tan ahogada… estaba ajustado, me estaba ahogando. Empecé a desabrocharme el pantalón, baje la cremallera con algo de dificultad y finalmente al bajar más el pantalón, quedaron expuestas mis negras bragas de encajes, y lo más curioso de todo era el gran bulto palpitante que quería salir de ellas. Me quede un poco impactada ya que nunca había tenido nada así en ese lugar, sabía muy bien que lo que se escondía tras mis bragas era un pene, pero cuando naturalmente no pude evitar sorprenderme. Tras unos milisegundos pude ver unos pequeños pies que me parecían por algún motivo familiares. Levanto un poco la vista para ver quién era, se suponía que Miku y yo somos las únicas aquí.

…

…

…..

\- Mi- Mi- Mi- Mi- ¿MIKU?...- Seguramente los vecinos escucharon mi enorme grito.

Ver a la pequeña personita delante de mí era casi irreal, era una Miku mucho más pequeña a lo habitual. Sus coletas aquamarina como siempre, sus ojos color aqua, pero su estatura era menor. Solo llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, grande para ella, que llagaba a la mitad de sus muslos, unas medias largas negras y me imagino que sus bragas, pues no las veía entre la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo puesto que la ropa debió habérsele caído por la diferencia con la talla que debe estar teniendo ahora mismo.

\- Luka… Tonta… - Ella tenía el ceño fruncido. - ¿Por qué te sorprendes si tú me hiciste esto? – Su voz era mucho más infantil. Estaba a punto de tener un sangrado nasal. Si pudiera describirlo en una sola palabra esa seria: Adorable.

Ahora que lo menciona Miku, acabo de recobrar la memoria que pareció haberse desaparecido por unos instantes con lo del shock por el desarrollado bulto de mi entrepierna. Yo fui la que pidió los deseos y recordé por qué los pedí: "Para devolverle las cosas pervertidas que ella me hizo".

\- Oye Miku, ¡vamos a empezar con la fiesta! – Decía sádicamente mientras movía mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre el bulto palpitante en mis bragas.

\- Luka enserio?- Dijo a la vez que ponía una mirada super tierna.

\- Claro... Vamos a hacer un hermoso y saludable bebé – Sonreí de medio lado. A Miku se le erizó toda la piel. – No te vas a escapar. –

\- Dijiste ¿B-Bebé?- Mí novia empezó a temblar un poco. – Aun somos muy jóvenes Luka, y tú tienes una carrera por delante…- Dijo algo temerosa. Yo sabía que ella se preocupaba más que por las edades, por mi carrera, ella no quería arruinarla de ninguna manera y probablemente piense que un bebé arruinaría mmi carrera.

Me agaché un poco para estar a la altura de su rostro, nuestras miradas se perdieron una en la otra. – Probablemente esta sea la única forma que tengamos un bebé de ambas, y quizás la oportunidad no vuelva a aparecer nunca más. Te año Miku y quiero que me des un bebé. – Sonreí de oreja a oreja y Miku se sonrojo completamente, parecía un tomate. – Además… - Pegue mi frente con la de ella. – Nuestro bebé no será una carga para mí ni mi carrera, nunca jamás pienses que lo será. Si lo haces me enojare mucho y te catalogaré como la tonta del año y lo anunciaré en alguno de mis conciertos. Gritaré: Hatsune Miku es la persona más tonta de las tontas; y los paparazis te buscaran, te encontraran, te toman fotos y saldrás en el periódico como la chica más tonta de las tontas. Jejeje. –

\- Estas consiente de que lo que dijiste además de ser ofensivo, es una amenaza. La tonta aquí eres tu Megurine Luka… - Estaba haciendo un hermoso puchero, sus palabras sonaban tan infantiles en su linda boquita que no pude evitar plantarle un pequeño beso en los labios, sabía que eso haría ceder a Miku. -Me rindo, pero por favor no seas demasiado cruel. Luka tonta…- Su carita estaba rojita.

\- jeje ¿te había dicho que te amo?- Mi sonrisa sin duda era demostraba toda la felicidad que podía sentir en ese momento. – Enserio te amo mucho, mucho, mucho.

Tas mis alegres palabras decidí que ya era hora de empezar. Tanto mi mente como mi cuerpo estaban cediendo ante la lujuria y las ganas de poseer el cuerpo de Miku. Y ya se estaba volviendo casi insoportable la sensación del palpitar de la cosa entre mis piernas a la cual en haberme dado cuenta, había empezado a acariciar.

\- Miku… - Llamo a la chica que se encuentra sentada a la orilla de la cama frente a mí.

\- ¿S-si?- Sus ojos me miraron de forma torpe, seguramente por el nerviosismo de saber que era lo que iba a hacerle a ella.

Sinceramente podía hacerle muchas cosas, despiadadas en esta situación, pero como puede que hoy sea nuestra única vez den esto deseo pensar en lo que haga sentir muy bien a mi amada.

\- ¿Umm-m? – Sorprendí a Miku, saltando desde la posición en la que estaba a sus labios. Sentía sus pequeños labios que sabían tan dulces como siempre. Tome su cuerpo y lo recosté en la cama lentamente, sin dejar de besarla, solo cuando se presentaba la necesidad de tomar aire.

Hasta el momento solo nos estábamos besando castamente, pero no pude resistir un segundo más estar solo besándola de esa forma, quería más y más, y más. Con mi lengua empecé a tocar los labios de mi novia, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados; ella sabía lo que iba a hacer así que abrió su boca dándole paso a mi lengua. – Uum-mmn – Mi lengua empezó a esculcar cada rincón de la boca de Miku, cuando por acción de mi lengua obligue a que la de Miku saliera, nuestros fluidos salivales empezaron a escapar de nuestras bocas. Yo estaba halando fuertemente la lengua de Miku hacia mi boca succionándola una y otra vez. Mis manos no se querían quedar quietas así que empecé a desabrochar poco a poco los botones de su camisa hasta que esta quedo completamente desabrochada. Me acomode mejor encima de Miku y empecé a tocar sus costados suavemente sintiéndola piel de seda de mi novia, quien con cada pasar de mis manos temblaba ligeramente. Mi boca comenzó a descender hasta su blanco cuello procurando dejar marcas de amor en él, no quería dejar ningún espacio sin una marca de mi amor. Seguí bajando a su clavícula, donde empecé a morderla y besarla. Conforme a los minutos fui descendiendo haya sus pechos donde peculiarmente si había un sostén, que por dar un ejemplo, parecía como cuando una niña de primaria se pone el sostén de su hermana mayor de último año de bachillerato, no doy el ejemplo de una niña cuando se pone el sostén de su mama ya que Miku es bastante plana para decir que tiene pecho de mama. De todos modos lo importante era quitar esa cosa que nos estaba estorbando así que desabroche las tiras y la parte de atrás y asunto arreglado, el sostén quedo tirado por alguna parte del suelo.

Sus pechitos eran tan lindos y pequeños, sus puntas rosaditas, las cuales parecían estar duras. Tenía muchas ganas de probarlas así que me abalance sobre ellas, comencé a tocar alrededor de sus pequeños senos delineando sus formas, lentamente mis dedos llegaron a sus puntitas, eso produjo un pequeño sobre salto por parte de Miku. Mis dedos jugueteaban con los pezones de Miku, quien empezaba a apretar las blancas sabanas suavemente. Después de unos minutos dirigí mi boca hacia sus montañitas en formación. Tome el seno derecho con mi mano derecha y al situar mi boca en ese lugar compense a chupar su pezón. – Hiaaaaam – Miku gimió ante mi acción. Pude sentir como rápidamente su botón rosa se estaba poniendo más duro dentro de mi boca. Sin descuidar el otro botón lleve mi mano izquierda hasta el donde con mi dedo pulgar e índice daba pequeños masajes y en ocasiones peñisquitos en el botón. Decidí cambiar de táctica para que los dos botón de Miku sintieran el calor de mi boca, así que pasaba mi boca de un pezón a otro dándoles el mismo trato a ambos, esto parecía gustarle mucho a la peliaqua ya que esta estaba jadeando mucho y sus gemidos se empechaban a escuchar. Cuando mis ataques hacia sus pezones se hicieron más feroces los gemidos de mi novia empezaron a escucharse más seguido, probablemente si la seguía mordiendo y succionando como hasta ahora, ella se vendría. Eso definitivamente era mi propósito. Una de mis manos se desvió hasta sus bragas para sentir como estaba. Con solo tocar por encima de la prenda note lo húmeda que estaba. Mi boca por ningún momento dejo su labor, al contrario mis movimientos se volvieron mucho más rápido. La acción de succión en cada pezón se volvía más violenta. – Lukaan… Hiaa… - Eso me lo decía todo, esta era la recta final. Basto con un solo mordisco para que mi amada se viniera… - Ahhh… Ah… Ahhhhhmmmnnhh… - Un gemido bastante alto a diferencia de los anteriores, su cuerpo tembloroso sobre la cama y más humedad que la anterior en las bragas de Miku la delataban.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo Miku? – Le pregunte a mi jadeante novia.

\- *jadeo* B-Bi…*jadeo* en…- Dijo como pudo para así continuamente derrumbarse boca abajo en la cama.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando sentí la seria necesidad de poseerla completamente; su cuerpecito en esa posición me estaba excitando y demasiado. Mientras ella estaba boca abajo podía ver sus pequeñas partes y de esas partecitas había una bañada por un brillante líquido que me incitaba a darle una probada.

\- ¿Ehh?... – Miku puso una a cara de:¿Qué está pasando? – ¡Guahh...! – No me pude resistir así que tome a mi novia por la parte trasera procurando levantar sus caderas y comencé a lamer su conchita.

\- Tan dulce… - Dije al sentir la miel de Miku en mi boca.

\- Ahhhh… Ahh – Lo que había dicho provoco que todo el cuerpo de la pequeña se ruborizara.

Mi lengua conectaba directamente en la entrada a la vagina de mi amada, pero no tenía buen ángulo para atender con mi lengua a su clítoris, por lo tanto puse una de mis manos en su clítoris y empecé a darle su debida atención.

Por un momento me dedique exclusivamente a lamentar y chupar los pequeños pétalos de la rosada e infantil intimidad de mi amada, pero ya era tiempo de empezarla a preparar, puesto que mi miembro erecto desea estar dentro de Miku, lo desea tanto que la espera duele. De esa manera inicio mi labor de penetrarla con mi lengua. Para hacerlo tome mi mano libre y separe los labios de su conchita, admiré por un rato la delicia que me esperaba, mirando cada lugar de esa parte de Miku, inclusive podía ver como su interior se contraía en busca de placer.

\- Miku tienes una conchita muy pervertida- Solté con una pequeña risilla.

\- N- No digas eso Ton-tiahh… - Antes de que terminara ya había introducido mi lengua. – Ahhhhhhh… Hiaaah… - moví mi lengua en círculos en su interior tocando cada parte a la que tuviera acceso… - Guahh Guaahh que … que haces L-Luk…a?! – Empujaba mi lengua para intentar tocar la entrada a su útero; en estos momentos amo tener una lengua larga por naturaleza y la pequeña vagina de Miku ayuda a que acceda mejor a ella.

\- Jeje Migu no esh como ummm… shi nunca *Tragar*… nunca te hubieta hechio algo así… umm ahh. – Ciertamente le hago cosas así desde que empezamos nuestra vida sexual juntas, pero hay era un poco diferente como se puede ver por ambas partes.

Bueno ya era hora.

-Ahh Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh… No… Lukaahh… - la había empezado a penetrar con mi lengua rápidamente sin previo aviso así que no dudo que se ella sorprendido. – N-No… Ahhh Ahh M-me… ¡Me vengo!... – No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que mi lengua inicio la penetración y Miku se estaba viniendo, seguramente estaba muy excitada con todo lo que estaba pasando. Sentía como su interior se contraía rápidamente aprisionando mi lengua, eso era señal de que había llegado al clímax… - No… yo…Ahhhhhhhhhhh…. – Así apretó fuertemente mi lengua por última vez.

\- jeje… - Estaba feliz porque aún no usaba el pene y ella se había venido de tal manera.

\- *jadeo**jadeo* - Miku me miro … no dijo nada ya que su respiración estaba tan agitada que dudo que pudiera hablar bien.

Me acerque a uno de sus oídos - Te amo mucho – Le dije suavemente – Te quiero hacer el amor muchas veces…

Ella solo me miraba ruborizada y con los ojos vidriosos.

\- Miku levanta un poco tus caderas por favor - Sin más ella lo hizo de tal manera que quedó en la misma posición en la que le practique sexo oral. – ¿Sabes lo que hare a continuación verdad?

Ella solo asintió con un poco de temor. Le quite la camisa blanca que hasta el momento llevaba puesta. Ahora solo conservaría sus medias largas.

\- No te preocupes te aré sentir muy bien jeje… - En el fondo aún conservaba el miedo de que pudiera hacerle daño, pues recordaba la vez que Miku me lo hizo a mí y el dolor es terrible, pero luego pienso y en lo que sigue después de eso y el motivo por el cual estamos haciendo esto.

-Luk-ka… - MIku estaba hermosísima con aquella capa fina de sudor sobre su piel. Sensual con esas medias largas. Infantil por su esbelto y pequeño cuerpo. Encantadora por su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos vidriosos.

Antes que todo plante un tierno beso en sus labios. Tome sus caderas una vez más y me coloque detrás de ella. Inicie tomando el miembro chorreante de líquidos preseminales, el cual estaba tan duro como una piedra y tan palpitante como si mi corazón estuviera en ese lugar. – Ummmhh… - Al hacer contacto con la ya húmeda conchita de Miku no pude evitar que saliera un gemido de mi boca. El lugar estaba calientito y hacia que choques eléctricos se distribuyeran por las distintas partes de mi cuerpo. Para sentir esa nueva sensación más veces decidí pasar el miembro más veces por el lugar; eso definitivamente era delicioso.

Al igual que yo Miku estaba disfrutando de las sensaciones producidas por el frote de nuestras partes íntimas.

\- Miku…- llame a mi novia y detuve mis movimientos. – Voy a meterlo… - Ella simplemente asintió de forma lenta.

Tome la punta del miembro y lo acerque a la entrada hacia la vagina de MIku, Mire el lugar con detenimiento para hallar la forma para meter esa cosa en ese lugar tan pequeño, después de todo ella poseía una conchita sin desarrollar. Cuando puse la punta en el lugar que creía correcto me recosté sobre Miku sin poner todo mi peso, tan solo para darle pequeños besos por todas las partes a las cuales tenía acceso. Comencé a trabajar en darme paso por la cavidad de mi novia es decir que empecé a meterlo. – _Que pequeño_ – pensé puesto que estaba siendo difícil de meter.

\- ugumh umg.- Al escuchar esos quejido adoloridos que estaban siendo tapados de alguna forma mire a mi amada y veía como apretaba fuertemente las sabanas y sus dientes mordían la almohada lo que hacía que sus quejidos fueran ahogados.

\- Solo falta un poco amor – sabía que apenas estaba metiendo la punta y que faltaba mas para terminar, así que tuve que decidirme entre dos cosas: la primera era meter el miembro lentamente para darle dolor de poco a poco a Miku o la segunda que era meterlo de un empujón para siento dolor una sola vez aunque el dolor sería más fuerte que el de la primera opción. Estúpidamente termine escogiendo la segunda opción. (…)

\- Amor se fuerte por favor – Ella me miro dolorida sin saber a qué me refería.

Sujeté sus caderas, cerré mis ojos y de un solo empujón lo metí. – Hiaaaaaaaahhg…- Su grito fue peor de lo que pensaba, acababa de hacer sufrir a mi novia, yo misma lo pude sentir, puesto que cuando metí el miembro sentí que el lugar era demasiado pequeño y lo estaba forzando a expandirse a la medida de mi pene de buenas a primeras.

\- Perdóname Miku… - Realmente me sentí mal por lo que acababa de hacer, no salieron las cosas como quería… - Ya me voy a quitar – Cuando iba a levantar mi cuerpo de encima del de ella, ella me agarro como pudo.

\- Luka hazme… házmelo – Dijo tomando aire e intentando normalizar su respiración. Para mí fue una muestra de amor muy grande lo que mi chica acababa de hacer por mí.

\- s-si… - Aunque estaba algo indecisa me acomode para empezar a moverme. Sus paredes intentaban darme todo su amor al adaptarse a la forma y tamaño de mi miembro, así que me movía suavecito para no seguir forzándolas como lo hice al meter el pene por primera vez.

\- Lukaan… - Mire rápidamente a mi amada, puesto que estuve casi todo el tiempo mirando hacia su espalda. – Etto… - Se ruborizo más de lo que había estado alguna vez, a excepción de la primera vez que me entregó su cuerpo. – Luk-ka…-

-¿Si?- Me pregunto qué querrá decir.

Tomo aire y frunció su ceño. - ¿Cuándo vas a moverte más duro?-

-¿Eh?... – (….) (…) (…) -¡Ehhhhhhh!...-¿Quién era ella? Miku nunca me diría algo tan raaaaaro como eso.

-Es que empieza a sentirse bien…- eso fue lo que dijo cuándo cambio el ceño por una carita de placer.

\- Con que era eso…- levante mi cuerpo del de Miku, puse mis manos alrededor de su trasero y sonreí – Prepárate A-mor-ci-to…- Apenas y termine de decir la frase, cuando empecé los movimientos rápidos con mis caderas. – Umf Ahh Miku… umm tú interior se siente tan rico… -

-Hiaaahh ahhh ahhhhh… N-No… ahh No digas es-so Ahhmmmmhh… - Ella estaba gimiendo mientras su rostro intentaba sumergirse en la almohada..

\- Pero es la veradaahhh… amm… Eres tan apretadita y cálida…umh ¿Sientes lo duro que esta mi pene? Eso es gracias a ti y el buen trato que me está dando tu vaginita… jeje – Definitivamente me estaba empezando a sentir como en el cielo.

\- Ammmhhh ahhh – Ella aparto la almohada, seguramente porque le faltaba aire. Puso sus codos para apoyarse sobre la cama y levanto su trasero un poco más. – Luka… está creciendo…. Ahhhmm umf Tu pene está creciendo más… Kyaahh L-Lo puedo sentir en mi interior….Ahhh… Me vas a romper-

Dios estas cosas que estaba diciendo Miku me estaban excitando muchísimo más, excepto lo de que la voy a romper, voy a asimilar que no escuche eso. Acelere mucho más los movimientos de entrada y salida. Definitivamente esto se sentía delicioso… Mis caderas por si solas se estaban moviendo, querían sentir más y más el interior de Miku…

-¡Hiiiiiiiiiii! – Miku se sobresaltó por una acción que yo acababa de realizar. – Lukaa ¿Q-… Hiaah ahh… No no… - Le había metido dos dedos en su ano, procurando lubricarlos con los fluidos de su concha. – No sácalos.- Gritaba desesperadamente mi novia moviendo su trasero para que los sacara.

-¿Qué tal se siente? – sabía que debía sentirse bien puesto que su vagina se contraía cada vez más, es como si no quisiera que mis dedos salieran de su ano y que mi miembro no saliera de su interior. – La venganza es dulce cierto A-mor-cito…

\- Noo… Sácalo Lu-ka… Lukaaa eres una idiota- Miku movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, creo que acaba de recordar lo extraño que se siente tener un intruso en su trasero. – Eres malvada Luka… Hiaaah – Grito al tiempo en que metía otro dedo en su traserito rosadito. – Noo… Idiota-

-Tus palabras no me hacen daño amor – Le quiñé un ojo y sonreí.

Tome con mi mano libre una de las manos de Miku y la atraje hacia mi haciendo que su cuerpo quedara suspendido y con su otra mano se apoyaba en la cama.

-Hiaaaaahh … ¿Qu-e haces? Hiaaaaahhh Ahhh… Lukaaa- Ella empezó a mover sus caderas al compás de las mías. Aunque sabía que si cabecita se resistía a ser dominada de tal manera su cuerpo quería muchas atenciones "Sexuales" – Ahhhh No… yo me vengo… - Ella intento acallar sus palabras, puesto que sabría que yo me iba a sentir orgullosísima de mi misma por hacerla gritar esas cosas…

\- Que bien que te vengas… jeje umm pues cre-creo que yo tam-bien. – Podía sentir algo raro como si algo fuera a salir del miembro, como cuando uno hace pis.

Embestí a mi novia más rápido lo que provoco que ella empezara a gemir desesperadamente, además de hacer que ambas nos sintiéramos bien, sin descuidar la labor que mis dedos hacían en su ano.

La vagina de Miku se contrajo precipitadamente al igual que su anito, su piel se erizó e hizo su cuerpo hacia adelante levantando su cabeza. - Luka… ¡Ukyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!...- Su vagina me apretó muy fuertemente.

\- Ummmmmffffh – Sentí como algo caliente se daba salida por mi pene, directo a la cavidad de mi amada.

\- Nyaaaaaaan – Miku estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones que podía ver como un hilo de saliva salía de su boca al recibir el líquido que salía de mi miembro. – Calienteeee… - Decía con una cara con algo de sorpresa, no la culpo pues a pesar de que me hizo el amor a mí con un pene, ciertamente fui yo la que recibí el líquido y no ella, ahora las posiciones son inversas.

\- Se-men.. – Dije al mirar lo que estaba saliendo del interior de mi amada y que chorreaba las sabajas junto con sus" jugos del amor".

Luego de más de un minutos sin movernos saque el miembro de su interior haciendo que más de los líquidos se derramaran sobre las sabanas. Así Miku cayó sobre las sabanas y yo me levante de la cama en busca de aquel pequeño frasco con liquido purpura. M e hacer que a donde estaba el pantalón que anteriormente estaba usando, rebusque en uno de los bolsillos y allí estaba el frasquito. Lo abrí, tome un par de gotas y pedí un deseo procurando decirlo en voz baja para que Miku no me escuchara – Deseo que mi semen sea fértil para que la mujer a la que amo pueda quedar embarazada. – Con todo el anhelo de mi alma pedí ese deseo, amaba a Miku tanto que quería que tuviéramos un bebe de las dos aunque en condiciones normales eso sería imposible.

-Creo que se me olvida pedir algo mas – Siento que algo se me olvidaba en todo esto -¿Qué será?... – Miro hacia todos lados, pongo mi mano en mi barbilla y nada no se me ocurre nada… luego dirijo mi mirada hacia mi novia y me recuerdo uno de los porqués yo estaba haciendo esto con ella. Si la primera razón era para que quedara embarazada la segunda seria – El castigo – Acababa de recordar que esto era un castigo para esa insolente que me hizo víctima de sus perversiones.

Tome nuevamente un par de gotas del frasco y… - Deseo…

* * *

 **MIKU**

\- Jejeje ya despertaste A-mor-cito.- Escuche claramente la voz de Luka y al abrir bien mis ojos la observe frente a mí, pero habían tantas cosas raras a la vez que no sabía ni que pensar o cómo reaccionar. Numero uno: La extraña voz de Luka acompañada de esa espantosa sonrisa de reina sádica que me da terror. Numero dos: La palabra A-mor-ci-to dicha silaba por silaba, eso solo sucede con está planeando algo malo. Número tres: Esto es lo más extraño de todo; la vestimenta de Luka, ¿no se supone que estaba desnuda porque estábamos haciendo el amor? No pues ahora tiene un diminuto traje de cuero en color negro, que solo tapaba micrométricamente ciertos lugares de su cuerpo, guantes casi al hombro del mismo material, mayas negras. Si preguntan por el pene; Dios no sé cómo describirlo; pongamos el ejemplo de unas mini bragas de cuero en color negro con una abertura que deje expuesta un enorme pedazo de carne, pues eso exactamente era lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

\- ¿Eh... Que pasa Luka?- Digo algo asustada. – Lu…¿Luka? – Cuando intentaba moverme para hacer mis respectivos movimientos para intentar escapar de las garras de la sádica en frente de mí, me llevo la sorpresa de que mis manos están atadas a la cama con una soga. Esto definitivamente significaba algo grave. - ¿Que está pasando Luka? ¿Qué…Que haces? – Dije definitivamente asustada pidiendo una respuesta.

\- No te preocupes A-mor-ci-to, no te hare nada que no te vaya a gustar buajajaja – Alerta Alerta esto no es un simulacro, eso decía mi mente, esas palabras me hacían dudar demasiado de las cosas que ahorita estarían pasando por la cabeza hueca de la pelirosa.

\- ¿Cómo carajos quieres que no me preocupe si seguramente estas apunto de volverme un objeto sexual? – Dije con algo de enojo buscando la manera de que me desatara.

\- ¿Objeto sexual? ¿Quién te conto mi plan? – Ella hacía gestos con las manos simulando inocencia infantil.

\- ¡Lukaaaaaaaa...!- Grite del enojo.

\- Amorcito no grites, además no tienes por qué enojarte, después de todo yo te dije que te iba a castigar por a verme hecho cosas pervertidas y por hacerme pasar por el sufrimiento emocional con el posible embarazo. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa acercándose lentamente hacia mí. – Ya dije que no te preocupes lo disfrutaras – Tomo algo que había en la mesita al lado de la cama y me lo mostró.

\- ¿Pa-Para qué es eso? – Era un pequeño ovalo color rosa con un cablecito en una de sus extremidades y en la parte opuesta del cable algo que parecía un pequeño control.

\- Ohh ¿Esto? – Miro hacia lo que tenía en la mano y luego miro hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa. - ¿Por qué no lo descubres por ti misma? Jejeje- Movió su mano con el pequeño ovalo en dirección a mi entrepierna. – Que comience la diversión.

*Bizzzz**Bizzz* - Kyaaaaaaaaaaa – Estaba vibrando, lo que parecía ser un pequeño dispositivo estaba vibrando sobre mis pliegues.

-Se siente bien ¿no?- Ella estaba embobada moviendo esa cosa en mis labios de ese lugar. – Que tal si lo ponemos aquí – Movió su mano y *Bizzz**Bizzz**Bizzzzz*

\- Guaahh No, allí no Hiaaaahhh Ahhhh… - Luka presionaba el dispositivo justamente en mi clítoris, nunca había sentido algo así, sentía que me iba a hacer pis en cualquier momento. – Nooo se siente raaaahh raro, vibraaa… eso está vibrando aaaaahhh… - _¿Me iba a venir? ¿Qué era lo que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo?_ Me pregunte

\- Oh por tu agitación parece que te vas a venir – Hacia una mueca de falsa sorpresa. – Pero ni creas que te voy a dejar venir tan rápido.-

Después de haber dicho esas palabras sentí como la cosa que estaba vibrando en mi clítoris era desplazada lentamente hacia mi entrada.

\- No ¿Qué haces? Guahh – Lo metió, acaba de meter la cosa vibrante en mi vagina. – Ahhh Ahhh no. Ukyaaa… - Si mis manos estuvieran desatadas seguramente en estos momentos me hubiera agarrado fuertemente de las sabanas.

\- jaja si crees que eso se siente bien ten por seguro que se pondrá mejor. – Su sonrisa maligna apareció, eso no significaba nada bueno.

Ella se puso entre mis piernas y las abrió. Presionó uno de mis mulos contra la cama con una de sus manos y coloco mi pie libre sobre su hombro.

\- Aquí vamos – Dijo Luka segundos antes de meter su duro miembro en mi vagina.

\- Hiaaaaahnn Lu-Luk… Ahhhhhh… - Me sentía abrumada sintiendo la llenura y las sensaciones que estaban inundando mi interior. Sentir las embestidas de Luka y las vibraciones de "La cosa vibradora" hacían que todo mi cuerpo temblara.

– Increíble – Su rostro se llenó de placer y lujuria. – Eres magnifica Miku. – Cada vez se movía más rápido en mí.

\- Ummm Ahhh… Ahhh Ahhhhhhh – Ya no podía más. – Es raro Ahhn, p-pe-pero se siente b-bien Annnnnnhh… - Todo lo que estaba sintiendo se estaba volviendo simplemente bueno. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo podría sentirlo.

Tras varios minutos donde el placer se volvía el plato principal de la noche, la necesidad de liberarme al llegar al clímax se estaba acerando y por los movimientos rudos que mi salvaje novia estaba realizando con sus caderas, no me dejaban la menor duda de que se sentía igual que yo.

\- Hiannnn M-Me voy a… a venir ahhh… - Mi entrepierna se sentía muy caliente ya no iba a aguantar mucho más.

\- Ni creas q-que solo vas a acabar así umm ahh… - Liberó una de mis piernas con el propósito de piñizcar mi clítoris. – Uuuuuuuumm Miku Ahhhhhhh… -

\- Noooooooo… yo… yo… ¡Me vengooooooo…!- Sentí como la leche caliente de Luka me estaba quemando, rociaba mi interior con todo su amor. También sentía como los choques eléctricos atacaban cada milímetro de mi cuerpo.-*Jadeo**Jadeo*

Luka saco "la cosa vibradora" y su pene los cuales estaban bañados por los fluidos de ambas.

*Jadeo* -Se sintió muy bien umm… - Decía la mujer en frente de mi mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aliento Luka se levantó de la cama y empezó a rebuscar en uno de las mesitas que estaban al lado de la cama. Sacó lo que parecía ser un cúter. Regreso a la cama y comenzó a cortar la parte que estaba conectada a la cama de la soga que ataba mis manos.

\- Ya era hora de que me desataras. – Por fin me sentía que mi libertad estaba a mi alcance.

\- Jejeje ¿Y quién te dijo que te iba a desatar? – Sonrisa sádica activada.

-¿Ehh? – No sabía a qué se refería ella con eso, pero no podía dejar de sentirme angustiada con lo que ella podría hacerme. – Luka ¿Que vas a hacer?... Luka no vayas a hacer una locura por favor. –

Ella me levantó. Me sostuvo poniendo ambas manos debajo de mis muslos. Mi espalda podía sentir sus pezones duros. Mis partes íntimas estaban expuestas. Me bajó lentamente a la altura de su exaltado miembro provocando que las partes de ambas se rozaran. Me balanceo varias veces sobre su pene, haciendo que muestras partes se frotaran.

\- Se ve que estas muy excitada Amorcito. – Volee mi cara hasta donde pude para mirarla con interrogación.- Bien que sabes porque lo digo. Mira cómo se desborda tu miel. Está cayendo mucha miel sobre mi cosa. – Mire hacia abajo como pude y para mi sorpresa, era verdad lo que decía Luka; habían hilos de mi líquido cayendo en el miembro debajo de mí y no solo eso, sino que también caían en el piso y bañaban completamente mi entrepierna. Se sonrojo de la vergüenza, puesto a que no era intencional, mi cuerpo estaba dejando salir algo sumamente vergonzoso de mí.

\- Aprieta los dientes amorcito. – No preste atención a las palabras de Luka ya que aún sequia embobada viendo mis líquidos esparcirse todos.

-Ugyaaaaah – Solo sentí como algo golpeo mi útero, Luka lo había metido muy profundamente. – Hiaaah… Está muy adentro… Muy adentro… - Sin más la sádica de mi novia me empezó a mover. Cada embestida era tremenda, llenaba mucho mi interior, tocaba lo más profundo de mí, llegando a golpear mi útero en cada entrada.

\- Maravilloso guaaaah. – Ella me movía bruscamente pero a pesar de que doliera, se sentía muy muy bien. – Te lo daré todo Miku, te daré un bebé. – Los movimientos de Luka iban acelerando mucho más de lo que hasta ahora lo habían hecho, es como si ella estuviera desesperada por sacarlo todo en mí.

\- No no… Ahhhhh… Ahhhh… - Me estaba volviendo loca, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi cuerpo se sentía tan bien. Estaba maravillada con todo la que estaba produciendo Luka en mí. – Lu-kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh…. – Al mismo tiempo en que me estaba viniendo Luka se vino dentro de mí. Un chorro que parecía pis salió de mi parte intima.

\- S-quir…ting – Fue lo último que escuche que dijo mi novia, antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

 **LUKA**

Abrí los ojos por culpa del despertador programado a las siete de la mañana, debía levantarme temprano para ir a una reunión a eso de las ocho. Me limpio los ojos y le doy una mirada a mi amada antes de levantarme, pero cuando miro hacia el frente de la cama…

…..

…..

..

.

\- Li-Li-Li-¡¿Lily?! – Mi grito de incredulidad, asombro, vergüenza y un montón de cosas más hizo que Miku se despertara medio asustada.

\- ¿Luka, que pasa? – exclamó mirándome fijamente. Yo solo pude señalar a la intrusa que estaba en frente de nosotras. -¿Lily-san?... - Creo que apenas la cabeza de Miku estaba procesando todo.

\- Buen día – Dijo la rubia levantando su mano en forma de saludo mientras ponía una cara tonta. – y ¿Les robaron verdad? – señalaba a todos los lugares de la habitación. Si la mirábamos bien, estaba completamente desecha, tuvimos sexo en todos partes inclusive el lugar tiene un olor leve a los restos de nuestros fluidos.

Miku y yo estábamos rojas de la vergüenza. Por suerte nuestras estaban cubiertas, porque yo aún conservaba el miembro y seguramente la cosita de Miku tenía restos de semen, y claro que tampoco me agradaría que otra persona que no fuera yo viera ese lugar de mi amada peliaqua. Le doy gracias a Miku que me rogo que la volviera a la normalidad antes de caer rendidas hace menos de tres horas.

-Ah sí Luka te vine a buscar para que nos fuéramos juntas jeje jeje- Creo que ella estaba oliendo el peligro. – Ahh bueno mejor te espero abajo-

\- Lily te sugiero que vayas escribiendo tu testamento, porque hoy te llego la hora – Apreté fuertemente los nudillos, haciendo traquear cada uno de mis dedos.

\- Hii – Salió corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

\- Miku será mejor que nos levantemos rápido antes de que esa imbécil haga algo estúpido nuevamente.

\- S-si- Yo me levante de la cama poniéndome una camiseta larga para cubrirme. - ¿Eh? – Mire hacia mi novia y estaba como en blanco.

-¿Qué te pasa Miku? – Tardo un minuto en responderme.

\- Te vengaste completamente. – No sé a qué se refería pero sus lágrimas no concordaban con la cara de perdida que estaba poniendo.

\- Miku deja el relajo ya se hace tarde. – Me ate una coleta.

\- No me puedo levantar. – Creo que escuche mal. – Luka no me puedo levantar, es tu culpa… Luka… -

Preferiría no creer que algo así estuviera pasando justo cuando **Lily** estuviera aquí. Estoy segura de que mañana todo el mundo se enterara. – Nooooooooooooooooooooo. –

* * *

\- *Banzai**Banzaai**Baaaaan…Zai* - Sonaba mi celular- ¿Aló?

\- Lukaaaa Lukaaa… *Sniff**Sniff*- Una voz llorosa sonaba del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Miku?... ¿Qué pasa Miku?- Dije con algo de preocupación.

\- Luka *sniff* ven rápido a la casa – Seguía sollozando la chica.

\- Ahh si ya voy… Llegare lo más pronto posible. – Tome mi chaqueta, mi cartera y mi celular, me dirigí hacia le persona que estaba a unos pasos de mi practicando una coreografía. – Oye IA, me voy a tener que ir, Miku no se encuentra bien y estoy preocupada. Por favor dile a los demás que me retire, excepto a Lily, si te pregunta dile que me morí.

\- Si, no hay problema – Tras escuchar su respuesta Salí rápidamente del lugar.

* * *

Cuando llegue a casa divise a Miku sentada en el sofá.

\- Miku ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué me llamaste así? – Necesitaba hacerle la pregunta pues su rostro no demostraba que algo malo le estuviera pasando, al contrario, se veía radiante.

\- Luka te tengo una sorpresa – Extendió un sobre hacia mí. – Ábrelo – Su voz sonaba suave.

Al abrir el sobre, habían dos líneas de lectura escrita a mano con la hermosa letra de Miku. – Busca en el buzón. – La mire un poco perdida, pero no le di vueltas al asunto y fui a ver que había en el buzón que Miku quería que viera.

Al abrir el dichoso buzón me quedo incrédula al ver lo que había dentro.

Un zapatito celeste y un zapatito rosado haciendo un par de zapatitos de bebe.

Tomo los zapatos y corro rápidamente hacia Miku. Ella cargaba un cartel que en grande decía: -"ESTOY EMBARAZADA".

-¿En serio?- Un par de lágrimas se desbordaron por mis mejillas, que digo un par, muchas lágrimas recorrían el camino por mis mejillas al igual que Miku. – Te amo Miku, me acabas de hacer la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. – La tome en mis brazos y nos besamos.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **El rinconcito de lo desconocido**

Luka: Guaaahh estoy feliz de que Miku y yo vayamos a tener un bebé, bien hecho señorita pervertida YKanon.

YKanon: Si. Si. Si. Gracias pelirosa.

Luka: Yo tengo nombre, ¿sabes?

YKanon: Si, si… Si sigues molestándome la próxima embarazada en mi lista serás tú.

Luka: Si es de Miku no me importaría Mucho… Aunque no me hayo como mamá.

YKanon: Jajaja Quien dijo que sería de Miku… ¿Quizás Gakupo?

Luka: Perdóneme, Perdóneme. Le juro que no la volveré a molestar.

Miku: Hola, Luka-san, YKanon-san de que hablan.

YKanon: De que Luka va a quedar emba….

Luka: Ya era hora de que se durmiera.

Miku: ¿Por qué dormiste a YKanon-san con cloroformo?

Luka: Jaja ella me lo pidió de favor. Ella tenía insomnio así que me pidió una ayudita.

Miku: Ahhh ya veo.

Luka: Hablando de otra cosa Miku. ¿Por qué llorabas cuando me llamaste por teléfono en el Fanfic?

Miku: Ahhh eso. Es que en la mañana tuve antojo de pie de manzana, así que fui a la granja de mi hermano Mikuo a buscar unas manzanas, luego pase por el mercado de la ciudad de al lado a comprar Harina, luego compre los otros ingredientes en una tienda al final de la ciudad porque todas las demás tiendas estaban cerradas porque había día festivo para los comerciantes y los supermercados estaban abarrotados. Traje todos los ingredientes a casa y después me acorde de que me faltaba la receta de mi abuela, así que viaje a Tokyo solo para buscar la receta, pues como mi abuela no tiene teléfono no la podía llamar. Obtuve la receta, regrese a casa, me puse a hacer el pastel con todo el amor del mundo, pero cuando me lo serví no tenía apetito de comer pie de manzana. Fue muy triste la separación entre el pie y yo… *Sniff**Sniff*

Luka: ¿Sabes que eso que acabas de decir es sumamente extraño? A decir verdad olvidare que lo acabo de oír.

Miku: T.T

Luka: Oye Miku ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿qué paso con tu frasquito con poción?

Miku: Tú lo quebraste cuando intentaste arrebatármelo, luego de haber pedido una silla de ruedas para ti, el día anterior al que te había hecho cosas.

Luka: Ahora que lo recuerdo es verdad. Pero dime, ¿Quién pediría una silla de ruedas cuando pudiste haber deseado que recobrara la movilidad en las piernas.

Miku: Ahí pues a cualquiera le pasa. Ahora dime tú: ¿Cuál fue el otro deseo que pediste después dl de que pudiera embarazarme y eso?

Luka: ohh eso… ¿Realmente quieres saber?

Miku: Ett-oo… No. No gracias je je.

Luka: pues yo desee un set completo de juguetes sexuales de todos los tipos, colores, tamaños y accesorios.

Miku: Dije que no quería saber…

Luka: Esa noche solo saque unas tres cositas, pero no te preocupes el resto las probaremos día día en mi sótano secreto del Sadomasoquismo.

Miku: ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre tan extraño? Además ya se acabó el fanfic así que olvídalo, PERVERTIDA.

Luka: Ey escritora, (le da un par de patadas en las costillas a YKanon) es hora de que te pongas a escribir sobre mis aventuras junto a Miku en el sótano secreto del Sadomasoquismo.

YKanon: Ni lo sueñes pelirosa, te matare en el próximo fanfic por molestarme. O peor que eso, serás la mujer de Gakupo jajajajaja.

Luka: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…

Bueno he aquí la "secuela" parte del one-shot que había creado anteriormente, no sé si les haya gustado, pero gracias, muchas gracias por sus reviws pues fue gracias a ellos que me motive a hacer la secuela, (aunque llego un mes después), Simplemente Arigato-gosaimasuuuuu… (*w*)/

Nos veremos en la continuación de mi otro Fic llamado **Mi Rutina** , que deje abandonado por cosas superiores a mí, pero regresaré por él. Chau Chauuu…


End file.
